Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for simultaneous transmission of control signals in a wireless communication system.
Discussion of the Background
In a wireless communication system, such as, LTE (Long Term Evolution), LTE-A (LTE-Advanced), and the like, control signals, for example, Scheduling Request (SR) information for requesting downlink transmission, ACK/NACK information for reporting whether downlink data is received, a Channel Status Information (CSI) report for reporting a quality of a downlink channel, and the like, are transmitted from a terminal to a base station through an uplink control channel (for example, a PUCCH).
For the effective use of electric wave resources, simultaneous transmission of a SR and an ACK/NACK may be considered. PUCCH transmission diversity (TxD) may be considered to secure the quality of a PUCCH, and as one of the methods, SORTD that transmits a control signal using two antennas may be considered.